


Magic Works On The Isle

by astrivikia



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Fanart, Gen, Healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrivikia/pseuds/astrivikia
Summary: Some fanart of a scene from chapter 4 of TrueColours' fic "a rope wears thin"
Relationships: Harry Hook & Ben & Uma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Magic Works On The Isle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a rope that wears thin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346979) by [TrueColours](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueColours/pseuds/TrueColours). 



**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come say hi to me over on my tumblr @strivia, where I post most of my art.


End file.
